


Remus Lupin: A History

by StairsWarning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from Remus' schooling. hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin: A History

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based off a whole Remus fanmix. I just couldn't get this off my mind until i wrote it down.

Your name is Remus Lupin, and you have just realized how big of a mistake coming to Hogwarts was.

You pace back and forth by your bed, even though you're dead tired from getting little to no sleep over the past week. This was your first month at Hogwarts, what if the house couldn't hold you? What if people found you? He pauses his pacing, staring out the window of the dorms. What if you hurt someone? No no no. You need to get that off your mind. Dumbledore was sure that the house would hold. If he wasn't, he would have done something differently.

You check for the perfect opportunity to sneak out the painting door out into the halls. You look around, stealthily sneaking around the main halls and sneaking outside to the main grounds towards the whipping willow. As you reach the willow, you grab a nearby branch and hit the special knot in the trunk to freeze the branches. You take one last, longing glance towards the castle across the freezing grounds before you shimmy through the tunnel to the house. You walk through the entry into the back of the house and place your shoes, shirt, and your spare set of clothes on the tunnel. You don't remember anything after that but a ripping noise, and the feeling of flesh bruising.

 

It went like that for the first year of your school career, with you sneaking off each month to transform in the little house now dubbed the "Shrieking Shack", and then afterwards you gather your things and wearily make your way back towards the warm castle. You perpetually look ragged and tired, so no one usually tries to approach you. But one day in potions, James Potter approached you. It seemed odd, he never talked to you, just like not many others did.

"Hey- Remus, is it? Do you get this? I don't get what to do here. Now-" He turned to his friend, who looked like he was about to say something he has told James many times before, "Sirius, I know that I'm supposed to do what this tells me, but every time I do I end up with my eyebrows on fire." He turns back to you. "OK- so you seem like the only one here other than Lily that has done this without setting something on fire, and she's not talking to me, so you're my next best bet." He stops rambling to look at you. You smile lightly, half wanting him to leave you alone, but the more social side of you wanting to show him. You decide to be friendly today.

"Well, here it says to add a quarter cup of peppermint essence, and half a cup of snakeweed. So you better grab those first, I guess. Wait- did you boil your water completely, before you started?" You said, unsure. This was probably the largest amount of words you've said to another kid in your year that didn't sound like 'leave me alone' or 'fuck off'. James sputtered.

"Well, um, no- not exactly." You sigh, smiling and laughing lightly as you motion for James to sit next to you. When James sits down, the kid named Sirius and a third kid come to sit down too. "Would it be fine if Sirius and Peter sat here too?" James asked politely.

"We're gonna sit here no matter what you say." Sirius mumbles to the table, glancing up at you. You laugh loudly. It may seem a bit cliche, but the moment you, Sirius, James, and Peter met, you were destined for greatness. And by greatness, you mean serious pranks.

Eventually the rest of your little group (dubbed, "The Marauders") caught on to when and why you left them each month. You thought the would be angry with you- furious, in fact. But the only thing they were was kind. The next thought they expressed after they found out you were a werewolf, were that they all become animagus so they could try and make sure you didn't hurt yourself and calm you down afterwards. You nearly fell out of the chair you were sitting in, you were so shocked.

"W-what?? Are you serious right now? Do you know how dangerous that is?? How much dedication it takes to be able to turn into an animal??" You say, rapid fire. Sirius smirks.

"Of course I'm Sirius right now. Who else would I be?" You sigh deeply, and put your head in your hands.

"God dammit Sirius, you know what I mean." You lift up your head to look at your friends, dedication in their eyes. "Are- are you sure? This would take years to master, nevertheless keeping it under the radar that there will be three unregistered animagus in the school." Sirius and James stand up suddenly.

"Well," James starts, looking around the small table.

"Let's get to work then." Sirius finishes with a grin. You glance over to Peter, who lifted his bag onto the table and took out five, large volumes out of his bag. He smiles at you, opening the first book open to the first page.  _Animagi, a History_ reads the title. 

* * *

 

 

It was your fifth year at Hogwarts, and things were going much better than you thought. Five years prior on the train to Hogwarts, you thought you would be an outcast, a loser, a weirdo. But now, you hang with most possibly the coolest people at Hogwarts. James Potter, Sirius Black (both masters at quidditch), and Peter Pettigrew.

In your little group, Sirius was the eye-candy, you were the brains, James was the prankster, and Peter was the henchman. You sigh lightly, smiling at the memory of James waking up with a partially shaved head as payback for tripping Sirius in the halls when they passed by a group of girls.

You lean against the back of your seat, waiting for the rest of the Marauders to join you in your train compartment. You usually got to the Hogwarts train unnaturally early, as you didn't have anything to look forward to during the summer, other than being able to get a muggle job to pay for a temporary place to stay. All three of the Marauders tried to tempt you to stay at their homes, but it was to no avail. You felt like too much of a burden, and the muggles in any city were unsuspecting of what you are. You tend to getting jobs in retail or in assorted flower shops.

You focus your eyes back in at the sound of your name.

 

"Hey!! Remus!  _Remus!!_ _REMUS!!_ " You hear James and Sirius calling your name down the train, annoying passerby's.

"Hey! Guys! Down here!" You yell, leaning out of the compartment. Your three friends jog down the corridor with their things dragging behind. They slide into your compartment, putting their things up on the shelves.

"Well, I'm gonna look for Lily." States James. You snort.

"You're acting like another summer away from you is a curse, James." You say, smiling at the boy as he glares daggers at you.

"Because it is," he says, pretentiously. He stands back up and runs off to find Lily. You sigh and lean back in your chair.

 

When the great feast came that night, you ate as much as you possibly could. You were known around as the kid who could eat seven full courses of food without puking, yet you were still scrawny as a stick. After you proved you could eat more than a wily Slytherin, a know-it-all Ravenclaw, several daring Gryffindors, and a few hufflepuffs that decided to throw caution to the wind, you were a bit more popular and apparently, more attractive. You started to get cutesy letters in curly handwriting detailing how much the suitor loved you. You always got uncomfortable around the subject of love, but you appreciated the sentiment anyways.

 

You love Hogwarts, you always have. You've always wanted to teach here one day. But, of course, your past just loves to annoy you with its constant reappearances and always mucks things up. The third month into the school year, you start to feel the draining power that only the mix of schoolwork and werewolf transformations can bring. No matter how much you love hanging out with Sirius, James, and Peter, you have to put them off for homework and extra sleep.

One especially hard week after a transformation, James, Sirius, and Peter brought you most possibly the best thing ever. They set off the most elaborate set of pranks to make working (and learning) impossible. Firecrackers shot off everywhere, vast clouds of gas expanded in the hallways, mice skittered into classrooms only to turn into dungbombs.

At that morning's breakfast (barely anyone was able to eat without being pelted with something or other), Dumbledore announced that there would be no schooling that day, possibly with a bit more energy than was necessary. You thought you saw him shoot a wink towards your section of the Gryffindor table. Most of the students gave out a loud cheer, then with a look at Professor Mcgonagall's face, they immediately stopped. You decided to take advantage of the rare day of no work and ran back to your common room with the rest of the Marauders and jumped right into bed and fell asleep. Peter woke you back up some eight hours later.

"Wanted to make sure you weren't dead yet." Peter said, laughing.

* * *

 

 

During your sixth year, you and the rest of the Marauders met at The Three Broomsticks as usual. But unlike any other time before, there was a small third year who bet you thirty galleons that you couldn't eat ten extra large pieces of the fried fish. Madam Rosmerta put money into this bet as well, cheering for you (and graciously not making you pay for half the fish).

You sat down at the small table the kid and his friends were sitting at. You crack your knuckles to try and appear menacing, adding a cold stare for good measure. Surprisingly, it works. The little third years shrink back a bit, glancing over to where Madam Rosmerta was preparing the food. Once the food is brought over, you look around, seeing that the crowd had grown in the past five minutes. You shrug, and sink right in. It takes you under ten minutes to get all the fish down. You burp.

"Compliments to the chef." You say, looking towards Rosmerta with a charming smile. You look back at the ever shrinking third years. "Pay up." You say in a sing-song voice, holding out your hand. The kid mumbles a few choice curse words as he drops thirty galleons into your hand, as there is a chorus of grumbling from behind, where people are dropping money into Madam Rosmerta's hand, her face proud.

* * *

 

 

It's the summer between sixth and seventh year, and you're stuck selling geraniums to old couples with unrelenting questions about the flowers' integrity to weather. If things get any worse, they might start asking if the red geraniums are morally correct for them. God, you hate your job sometimes. Although, it had its ups and downs. Like the time during the first week of summer vacation, you were a greeter.

"Hello, welcome to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" You scream at two very confused friends, Sirius and James. They both smirk at you, strutting up to you.

"What are _we_ doing here? Well, I thought that would be obvious." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, we just wanted to buy some flowers, duh." Said James, rolling his eyes. You scoff. 

"Of course," you say, "come right this way then." You lead them over to the arguing couple and their problems with the flower selection. "Sir, madame, I think I might have found two new moderators to help you choose flowers. James- you know what to do." You gesture him over to the couple, smiling overly sweet, just to piss him off. "Sirius, I have been trying to argue with this couple for all of twenty minutes. Let's see if James can settle this without magic." Sirius grins at your cunning, and focuses his attention on James and the old couple.

James seemed to side with the old lady, the old man looking betrayed. You and Sirius laugh when James is asked to leave by the old man so that he and his wife can argue further without any more distractions. You decide that your friends are a gift, that cannot be left behind like so many other things (and people) in your lifetime. You smile fully until it hurts, glad that you weren't the outcast you hoped to be back in first year, glad you weren't ignored.

* * *

 

 

It was your final year at Hogwarts, and you decided long ago that you wanted to be a teacher here. You want to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you want to teach these kids something worth knowing. You then decide to  take two student teacher jobs in your final year. You will be watching over two classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts, one in third year, and one in fifth.

You added to the lessons by being the living test dummy and making witty jokes and a bit of banter with the students when the teacher was away. You absolutely adored this job, and couldn't imagine why James and Sirius mocked you for wanting to teach here. You always cursed the back of their clothes to say something along the lines of, ' _I curl my hair each morning_ ' or ' _I sleep with a nightlight_ ' when they said stuff like that. During one of your more rowdy classes, a group of third years walked up to you and told you that you were sexy and ran away giggling. You sat there, confused and blushing, wondering for the first time if you  _really_ wanted this job or not. When you told the rest of the Marauders about this, they all broke out laughing, almost crying with the force of their laughs. Sirius was the one to come-to first.

"I think you should still take this job, I mean, it's one of the only jobs where people think you're attractive." They all burst out laughing again. You had to admit, that was a pretty sick burn. 

 

* * *

 

At the very end of seventh year, you all decided to do one, last, big thing. You all promised to give the biggest distraction that you could right after classes.

You incorporated Peeves into your misdeeds. You had him cause the most havoc on the halls, so they became a garbled mess. James and Peter had the Gryffindor quidditch team play a mock- match in the high ceilings of the great hall. Sirius had the honor of sending out fireworks reading, _"_ _MARAUDERS FOREVER"_ above the astronomy tower. The teachers had a hard time getting the fireworks to extinguish, as they lasted through the last two days of school. As you boarded the train towards home, you could still see the faint mark in the sky. You couldn't wait until you got to come to this magical place again.

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun with this! go to my tumblr stairswarning.tumblr.com to give me any more prompts for stories!


End file.
